A Cold Night Close to the End
by Kittyfarts101
Summary: One shot: This is a strange piece based on the movie 'Stay'. Beware it's a sad story. Naomi was involved in a serious car accident and feels responsible for what happened so she sees a psychologist to talk about her problems. It's different but please give it a go


A Cold Night Close to the End

This is not a happy piece. Just to warn you. A lot of you will find it strange, but hey that's my style.

Naomi was sitting by a riverbank with a blank expression on her face. It was snowing hard and whirling all around her. It was a couple degrees over zero degrees, but didn't seem to bother the blonde haired girl. She wasn't shivering or chattering her teeth.

Right in front of her was a huge hole in the river. As big as a car could fit in it. There was ice around the whole. In fact there was ice on the whole river.

After staring at the sight for what seemed like hours, Naomi finally got up and slowly started walking away.

"How are you feeling today?", Dr. Stonem asks as she turns on her tape recorder.

"That's how you start all your cases? Did you read my file?", Naomi said shaking her head. She started going to therapy when she became obsessed with a girl that she needed have the balls to ask her.

"I did. But I need to hear it from you. What's going on in your life?", Effy says looking at the blonde puzzled wondering why the woman in front of her is pacing.

The blonde keeps walking around the psychologist's office with her hand digging through her hair and sighing. She walks over to the window. It's going to snow this afternoon she says looking at a clear sunny sky.

"Really? It looks pretty sunny to me.", the brunette smiles trying to make light of the conversation.

"And you believe the weatherman?",

"Sure. He says rain and I bring an umbrella", Naomi just bites her bottom lip and nods her head.

"Naomi give me something. I'm good at what I do", Effy says getting up and walking in front of her desk. To be honest she's a little tired of this game.

Naomi looks away from the psychologist and back at her.

"Well I'm hearing voices now", she admits nodding

"Voices?", Effy says perplexed.

"Yeah. They come and they go, but when they are there…", she stops not able to describe it.

"Are you hearing them now?", Effy says concerned

Naomi just nods and gives a slight smile.

"Can you tell me what they are saying?"

"Yeah… um… 'I can't get her out'. 'She's not breathing'. 'Stay with me Naomi'",

Naomi rolls her sleeves up a little bit to reveal cigarette burn marks on her left arm.

"What are these from?", Effy asks pointing at her arm.

"Oh that… I burned myself?", she says so calmly.

"You burned yourself. Why?", the brunette sounds horrified.

Naomi just shrugs her shoulders, "Practicing for hell"

"Why do you think you're going to hell?"

"For what I did. For what I'm going to do", she says shouting the psychologist's door.

"What are you going to do?", Effy says looking skeptical, possibly knowing where this is going.

Naomi puts two fingers up to her forehead and bends her thumbs a few times.

"You're going to try to kill yourself?", Effy says disconcerting her.

The blonde just simply nods.

"When?"

"Tonight at 8. By the riverfront"

"Okay. Everything has just changed. If you talk to me about suicide, I'm required to take certain actions.", the brunette says reaching for her desk phone.

"Now just wait a second. Wait a second", she says doing her best to calm her down and to try to get her to put down the phone.

"Look. If you want to talk some more. I'll be at the riverfront at 8. Okay", she says opening the psychologist's door.

"How do I know you will still be there?", Effy said her heart racing wondering if she should do something or not.

"Well then come a little early", Naomi said shrugging her shoulders and walking out.

Naomi is in front of a jewelry store on a busy street looking at diamonds rings. She sees a gorgeous fourteen carrot silver ring.

All of a sudden a little girl stumbles in front of Naomi.

"Are you okay?", Naomi asks concerned.

The little girl doesn't answer her. Instead she turns to her mom, "Mommy is that lady going to die?"

The mother just looks at Naomi with the most terrifying look and than back at her daughter. "Come on sweetie. You shouldn't be running away from me like that"

All of a sudden Naomi feels something dripping down from the right side of her head. She brushes it with her hand and it's red. It doesn't hurt. It just keeps dripping.

7:50: Oh shit. Effy rushes down her apartment and heads for the door. She gets in a taxi and heads for the river. But not sure where it's at.

She gets out at the end of the bridge and pays the fair than she runs down the snowy riverbank looking left and right to try to find her. She knows where to be found. Than she sees someone out of the corner of her eye and sees Naomi on the other side of the river.

"Naomi!", Effy shouts out. "Please don't do this. I can help you?", she says pleading with the blonde.

Naomi starts to shed some tears. "It just hurts to much. See you're real and you're trying to save me but you're just too late, cause I gotta wake up", Naomi says pointing the gun to her head.

"Please", Effy says on her knees begging and pleading.

"I wish you didn't have to see this Effy", the blonde says sadly.

Suddenly Naomi spins around and puts the gun in her mouth and shoots. A bright light appears when trigger clicks

A bright light it shining in Naomi's eyes. Her eyes are barely open. Effy takes her coat off and places it under the blonde's head incase its broken.

All of a sudden a young man with dark hair and a toned body shows up.

"Here let me help. I'm an EMT", the man says.

"My.. girlfriend.. is.. in.. the.. car..", Naomi says barely whispering.

"Fuck that water is going to be freezing", he says making his way toward the river. Taking his jacket off.

"Dude, it's like zero degrees in that water and the car is half way under with her on the other side", Effy pleads not wanting anyone else to get hurt.

"Look I have to know. For the girl, yeah? And by the way, it's not dude, it's Cook", He takes off his jacket, his shoes and his trousers and slowly gets into the right drivers side. He swears but dives under.

"I'm.. so.. cold…", Naomi says chattering her teeth.

"I know sweetie. I called an ambulance", Effy says fighting back her tears.

A few minutes go by and Cook reappears with a small brunette.

"Emily…", Naomi says trying to reach for her but it hurts to bad.

"How is she?", Effy asks.

"She's dead", Cook bits his lip and looks away. He sets her down next to Naomi. And goes over to put his clothes back on.

"Em. Emily…"Naomi chokes out. Tears run down her cheek.

"What's you're name sweetie?" Can you tell me your name?

"Na… omi", she mumbles.

"What's that?", Effy smiles

"Naomi".

"Naomi I'm going to go into your pockets and try to find some more I.D. about you. Okay?", she says

"Okay", she mumbles

Effy reaches in and pulls out her driver's license and a ring. The ring falls to the ground.

"Pl..ease.. Find. It… for me.", she says meaning the ring.

Effy knows what she means.

Naomi looks over at Emily's pale corpse and start to cry. "Forgive me forgive me forgive me., Naomi says, but it's to difficult for Effy to make out.

Cook finally comes over and reaches into Emily's pockets to look for anything. He pulls out a gold ring.

He shows it to Naomi. She raises her arm a few inches so he can put it on her finger. Effy gives Cook Naomi's ring for Emily. He puts it on her.

Naomi shakily moves her hand over to grab on to Emily's hand as best as she can.

She turns to Effy.

Suddenly Effy's face turns into Emily's who is smiling

"That's my baby. That's my girl", Naomi says more as if it's a prayer rather than anything.

"Will you… Will you marry me?" Naomi says the last line very clearly.

"Yes Naomi", Emily says, smiling. Her face slowly gets turned back into Effy's

"I'm scared", the blonde started crying more

"Don't be. You will be with her soon". Effy assured her

She was right. Naomi took her few last breaths and left this world, but not alone.

Emily was standing in the middle of a field with the biggest smile on her face. Waiting for her love. Naomi ran toward her and kissed her deeply.

"So does this mean we are married?", the blonde asked

"Yep!", the brunette smiled and they started walking away into a bright light that appeared out of nowhere and than they disappeared as if the bright light sucked them up.


End file.
